Reinstalled back into the game
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: After the events of uninstalled into the real. Nora Vargas have entered the world of mystic messenger. She has eleven months to guarantee each of the RFA members a happy ending .Also Nora must collect each hearts of the RFA members or she will end up becoming the new MC. With the help of Genius hacker can she win the game.
1. chapter one

**I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddos!**

 **Chapter 1 You have entered the chat**

 ** _"I'm sorry Luciel "_**

 _Those words echoed in his mind followed by "I don't feel good, Luciel"._

 _His hand reaches out for her. The hacker had wronged her, he had dammed her to this fated._

 _"Let's meet again!" He could barely hear those words as she too started to fade._

 _"Luci-" Like that Nora was dust in the wind she was gone._

"Nora!"

"Who's the hell is Nora ?" Vanderwood stood over the hacker with his arm crossed.

"No one" He replied. Fate had not been so kind this time around. He was still agent 707 and Saeren was still missing. Though they were some major changed this time around, he still couldn't change a dam thing. It was the beginning of winter and the new year was coming soon, he glanced at the codes on the screen and begin to type.

It's was the last week of November a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. Nora Vargas found herself freezing cold, in a strange foreign city in South Korea with nothing but her pajamas blood stained and a pair of broken glasses in her pocket. The woman aimless walked through the city, with nothing but a phone in her hand. Nora fingers scrolls thought her photo gallery picture of dear family and friends, that made her eyes swell up with tears.

Nora wasn't from this world, no she was from another world altogether. If the event leading to this hadn't happened to her, she probably wouldn't believe it. Somehow the character seven zero seven from the otome game mystic messager. The hacker Seven ZeroSeven appeared in her apartment and the two end up living together almost for a year.

A few hours ago she made a deal with a wizard as crazy as that sound. If she managed to collect all the hearts of the RFA members and give each a so-called happy ending the wizard would stop the game, if she failed Nora would become the new MC.

Eleven months was all that she was given. Eleven months to win the game or die trying.

 _I_ _probably look like a homeless lady right now_ Nora thought her arms wrapped around her bare shoulders. Another thing about this world everything looks animated, one would probably say 2-D. Where she walked people on the street continued to stare and pointed at her. Nora's shoulder became a target for the streets crowd as many people bump into her.

With no money or a jacket, Nora was helplessly and freezing cold, lost in this city. At least she magical was able to understand Korean or the language she tried to think on the positive side which kept growing smaller and smaller while she walked. If she was truly in the game then Seven Zero Seven would not remember her, Nora was basically alone with no help.

Checking her phone, her eyes stared at the stranger app in the left corner of the screen.

"RFA? No no no... it should read Mystic Messenger "Nora whisper the words. Her fingers pressed on the app. She knows all the chatrooms by the heart. However unlike MC in the game Nora wasn't nice and warm in rika apartment, instead, she was freezing cold in the streets.

 **707: Think someone entered the Chatroom.**

 **Jumin Han: MC..?**

 **ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?**

 **707: HACKER!**

 **MC: I'm not a** it **! I'm a girl! First of** all **, I'm the one most confused here.**

 **Yoosung** :Seveee ! **It talking**

 **MC** :I **am not an** **It! I'm a person! I'm a woman thank you very much!**

 **Jumin Han: How Fierce!**

 **ZEN: So you're a woman**

 **707: Zen be more Serious plz? That's Sexist lol.U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.**

 **Zen: I'm not a bit more recognizable not famous**

 **Jumin Han: Assistant Kang**

 **Jaehee Kang** : I'm **here Sir.**

 **Zen: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.**

 **Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?**

 **JaeheeKang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?**

 **Yoosung: How did you get this app? I thought Seven let only us download it?**

 **JaeheeKang: Username MC I recommend you that you confess**

 **Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if were you?**

 **JaeheeKang: No. But it is good to ask first**

 **707: Lolol**

 **JuminHan: Quit shitting who are you? Reveal yourself** stranger **. If you do not reveal yourself you will pay.**

 **Zen: Stranger you will pay. You sound like an old man, grandpa Lmafo**

 **Zen** :Omg **so scary**

 **JuminHan** :HEY **! Don't get distracted when there is a stranger in our midst. Who are you? Reval yourself right now.**

 **Yoosung** :Yeees **! Who are you?**

 **Zen: MC How did you get in here?**

 **JaeheeKang: Where did you download this messenger?**

 **Zen: Maybe are you one of my fans?**

 **MC: Well I am a fan of yours Zen but not the reason I'm here. My name is not MC despite what the chatroom name says. My name is Nora Vargas. And I got this app at the app store.**

"That sound believable right? Why is the chat different, it weird texting my response ."Nora mumbles to herself she texts away. So this was the real RFA chat, not the program version she had played so long in the game. She bit her lip as she read the incoming texts.

 **Zen: Hi I'm Zen (24 yrs old), a Musical actor. Don't look me up on the internet**

 **Yoosung: So brave!I'm Yoosung Kim!I'm a college student 21 yrs old**

 **JuminHan: Are you serious? I don't know why everybody introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is. Stop Shitting around!**

 **JaeheeKang: I agree with, I think it a bit too early for that. I suggest we take care of the stranger first. Could it be that we have a security breach?**

 **707: Don't move! MC or Nora Look whoever you are, just stay there! I'm tracing your coordinates. Just stay there!**

 **MC: What? Wait huh?**

 ** _707 left the chatroom_**

"Luciel "Nora was confused this didn't happen in the game she was supposed to be at Rika apartment, Seven Zero Seven wasn't supposed to come and find her.

 _No No this is wrong, Wait does he remember me_ .. Nora's eyes widen, she tried to focus on the events in the chatroom.

 **Yoosung: Seven is something wrong? He just left ...**

 **JaeheeKang: I think it would be a good idea to contact V. I am always ready to call the police.**

 **Yoosung: Jaehee's scary T_T**

 **JuminHan: Until we can figure out who MC is or What going on. I don't want to reveal anything.**

 ** _V has entered the Chatroom_**

 **V: Hey. Well, I heard about the situation** from **Luciel. So MC or Nora is currently logged into this chatroom. We are still in the meeting. Luciel will handle the situation. He assures me there no need to worry.**

After waiting thirty minutes which seem like forever, Nora sat with her back against the wall. She held what remained of her glasses in her hands. Nora just remains still as the chatroom kept buzzing.

"Nora? "A voice called to her. It didn't help that Nora was eyes squint trying to focus she was apparently nearsighted. Blind or not Nora knew his voice anywhere.

"Are you Nora?"

" Yes I'm Nora and you are Seven Zero Seven I presume ?"Nora brown eyes widen she was speaking in a totally different language, and she understood it. Nora bit her lip, there was a good possibility the hacker didn't remember her at all.

The hacker placed a hand over his mouth and sigh rather loud" You shouldn't exist. You don't belong here in this world. How are you here? Dammit!" he mutters.

"Wha? Eh?! Wait you know who I am?"Nora wanted to cry, she wanted to reach out and hug him.

"Sorta we met in another life didn't we, in another time it was like a dream. Come with me!" Seven walked her to his car, they both sat in silence as he drove. Everything seems like a blur, once he opens the door to his house. He pressed a hand on his temple. After Nora explained everything about the deal she made with the wizard.

"Are you stupid?!"Seven flat said trying to the process the information "You gave up everything! You had a happy life and you threw it all away! A good job, a loving family!What about your mother and father! Don't you care about them at all! Your poor mother, what about your father Nora?" Nora was more surprise he remembers everything, he memories were intact.

"I-I"

"You what !? What about Letti, Yoli, and Miguel huh?! your sisters and brother don't you care about them? Did you even think about them?! At least once before saying yes " The hacker kicked the wall "Nora how could you be so selfish! Dammit! You are no better than MC!"

"Do you think this was easy?! For me, seven !"The tears ran down her "Yes you're right I'm selfish. I could never live with myself knowing I could have helped you. I just couldn't be turned my back on you"

"I told you we are not worth it! Eleven months Nora that all he gave you and how are you supposed to collect hearts and happy endings ?! You will die! This no longer a game! Your life is in danger!"

"You don't think I know that! I just couldn't turn my back on you! I want to help you!"

"Why are you! Ugh?! You know I hate people who think everything is going to be okay in the end! I thought you were different and then threw yourself in the loin den! You think by coming here helps me ?! How I have more stress now! Yeah, Thanks a lot !"Seven slammed the door and locked himself in another room.

A few hours passed, Luciel opened the door. Nora leans against the doorway with her phone in her hand. He grabs the device, her photo gallery was open to a family picture.

"You foolish girl" the hacker grumble, placing a hand on her head.

 **To be continued**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you enjoy this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddos!**

 **Chapter2 From onward today you will be the RFA Assistant**

It was the early hours of the morning, Seven was already typing away. He had gone out and retrieved some women clothing and other things, and placed them in two brown gift bags next to where Nora was sleeping.

Seven Zero Seven was already in the process of creating false documents an Id's. He had a plan in motion, the hacker already found her a place to live now he needed to secure Nora, even more, getting her into the RFA.

Seven?" His fingers stop hearing Nora voice.

"Hey, you're awake. I left some clothes for you I think they will fit. I also fix your glasses "Seven pressed his glasses up closer to his eyes, with a sleepy look on his face he yawned.

"What? You fix my glasses. I don't know what to say, Thanks" Nora held the red frame in her hands admiring them.

"Just win not for my sake but for yours too. Please, Nora, I can't lose you too"

"You won't !I'm not giving up with a fight. Besides, I have people waiting for me back home I can't lose to this, but I won't leave you either I can't. I don't want you to suffer anymore you don't deserve that. If I can I'm going to help"

"You're impossible you know that "Seven turned in his chair and face her "Another thing hearing you speak Korean is freaking me out. I don't think I can get used to this".

"Huh? Am I speaking Korean? It sounds so natural to me I honestly didn't notice until you mention it"

"I'm going to be blunt you can't stay here but don't worry, I have a plan. It wouldn't be safe for you to be here especially with my maid coming in and out. I explained to V and the rest of the RFA so don't worry about"

"Wait you're going to help me. I thought you were still mad at me?"

"Oh I am mad but I'm not going to leave you in a strange world without help Nora" The hacker's face relaxed for a moment "But first we need to do something about your hair"

She sat still as Seven cut the remainder of the uneven hair. Nora's once long unruly black hair that she had always kept in a bun was gone, as the hair gracefully fell on the floor.

Seven combs it and shape it even "There".

After taking a much-needed shower and, changing into some fresh clothes. Nora didn't recognize the person staring in the mirror, the reflecting seemed almost alien, foreign to her.

 _Did Seven felt like this? When he had entered her world?_

"Nora? You okay ?"

"I look like an Anime character " Dress in a red skirt and pink blouse with a scarf at her neckline, she was now sporting mary janes ballerina shoes. Nora, now wore a short bob cut the woman hardly recognized herself.

"I think you look cute, adorable even" The hacker leaned over her.

"You kinky Seven" Nora said with a straight face.

"What! I have you know I'm a very innocent person." The hacker grabs the crossed on his neck and said a prayer. Seven felt pride with Nora makeover, in fact, he was pleased with himself. If Seven could describe her now it would be cute, Cute yes so very cute, Nora was almost dwarf in size compare to the hacker now. She appearance quiet small, delicate even.

"Nora you're done, We have to go,"

"Go where ?" She questioned him.

"An Interview, I pulled some strings and hopeful we can get you a job" He groans as the woman pressed him for answers "Ugh, It's hard to explain. I know this is fast and sudden but we don't have a lot of time to go over the details. Trust me okay ?! ".

Nora felt the chill of the wind in the back of her neck while entering the building that read CR International. With a folder filled with papers and new id's, she travels to the sixth floor of the building. Once off the elevator, Nora was directed to the door on the left. She notices a woman on the floor.

"Ah, let me help you ?" Nora said bending down. Helping the woman who knees picking up piles of papers off the floor.

"Here" Nora hands the papers to the other woman"Oh Thank you" When their eyes met she nearly froze.

"J-Jaehee?"

"Hm, Have we met?" Assistant Kang asked pushing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose.

"Uh umm? Well uh " _How do you tell a person? Oh yeah, we met. I romanced you for about eleven days and then we opened a coffee shop_ Nora wanted to scream.

"You're the woman Seven Zero Seven send over? Nora, Nora Vargas, right? The mysterious woman in the chatroom "Almost with a smirk she walked Nora to the office.

"So do you know what the job entitles ?"

"I know it an assistant position but Luciel seem to leave out tons of details"

"That seems typical of him, he loves to prank and trick people. His teasing gets quite old after a while" Jaehee growled nearly breaking a pen in her hand.

"Huh, are you Seven Zero Seven close? I rarely hear anyone call him by his real name. Forgive me I don't mean to intrude "Jaehee raise an eyebrow.

"Eh? No, we're just friends. Why? " _That sound so bad ugh! It's sound I'm implying something more_ Nora mentally slapped herself "I met him while in college. When he was studying aboard. " _I'm going to hell for telling so much lies,_

"Oh, I understand. I didn't mean to take too much of your time. Just entered these door and she will be waiting for you"

 _Wait? Who is She?_ Without any hesitation, Nora walked through the doors. When the door open, Nora just froze. Luciel left out one important detail, Nora knew this face blonde wavy hair and green eyes with that gentle sweet. Nora knew this character. This person alone was probably the must hatred character in the game.

The woman grabbed both of Nora's hands and held them tight "Luciel was right. You are really cute and small. You look just like a doll "

"Eh?" Totally thrown off guard by this and lost in thought Nora just stood there. _Rika is not supposed to be here. What?! This not how the game goes. What is going on here?_... These thoughts ran through Nora's head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you ."Rika gesture Nora to took a seat to start the interview." I'm Rika, the director of The RFA. Which stand for Rika's Fundraising Association we are a small company that does charity events and raises money for different causes. We work rather closely with CR International " Rika just smiled as she went on with the interview. She asked Nora many questions about job history and the reason she had come to South Korean.

"Nora Why do you want to join the RFA? What will you get in return? Many people have applied for the same position you are now. And I send each and every one of them away because they did not have what the RFA needs. What makes you so different? "

"umm..." With no options button or choices for her to pick, Nora paused. Now Nora could go on and on about nursing skills how that makes her the perfect candidate, and yet Rika serious face made the woman nervous.

"I-I am a nurse" She took a deep breath "I take pride in what I do, but part of my goal as a health care professional and as a person is to create a bit of happiness in the world. Because the world is not always a kind place I know it a bit cheesy to say. I think everyone should experience kindness and happiness, it shouldn't be a privilege but second nature act" Before Nora could finish Rika placed a finger on her lips.

With a smile, Rika spoke "You and I are very much alike. Nora, I think you will be a fantastic addition to our group. I won't take no as an answer. I can see why Luciel talks so highly of you" Just like that Nora become part of the RFA, Rika walked her down to the HR department to set her in the company.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddos!**

 **chapter 3 Chatrooms**

After the interview with Rika, Seven picked Nora up "So congratulation on getting the job, now you an official member of the RFA"

"Why is Rika here? This doesn't make any sense " Nora asked, The hacker never taking his eyes off the road he answered.

"Cause she the run the RFA like duh".

"Stop being cute! You know what I mean! Why is she here?!"

"Oh, you think I'm cute now hahaha."He laughed, while just Nora rolled her eyes. They didn't go back to Seven Zero Seven place instead they went to an apartment not to too far from the RFA headquarters. It was a small apartment with a living area, kitchenette and a nice bedroom on the side. Nora knew this apartment it was from the game. The hacker had a duffle bag full of things, Nora just watched as he began to install some cameras.

"Why didn't you tell me about Rika"

"I thought it would be better if you saw it on your own."Seven said, holding a screwdriver installing a camera in place

".Luciel this isn't supposed be happening, Rika is not supposed to be here "Nora was stressed about this, this was nothing like the game.

"Well, you're not supposed to be here either. After your deal with wizard things went a little strange. The whole world restarted, back to the original state before my wish"Seven toyed with the camera, grab a few more screws from his pocket.

"Wait what do you mean? Original state? "

"I had been stuck in that endless time loop for so long I have forgotten what really happened that day. Rika is not a bad person, neither is V despite what you have seen. It's my fault really I'm the one who changed the timeline "

"What do you mean you? Rika is the one tortured V and made him blind. Also, she brainwashed your brother. She lied to everyone "

"You don't understand Nora. Saeran died and V nearly died that day. After I join the agency, Saeran was taken by a cult we didn't know that at the time. Rika was devastated she felt as if she broke the promised she made to me. When V found out where Saeren was and like alway he tried to take matters into his own hands. A few years went by, Rika somehow ended up becoming involved when she answered a video game tester add. Saeran was brainwashed and yet he insisted to save Rika, She tried everything to save Saeren yet he died insisted they were no place for him" His voice cracked, tears swell up in his eyes.

"I was desperate to save my brother I made a wish, I wasn't aware how badly he had been hurt physically and mentally that he wanted me to suffer and so he made a wish too. The MC got involved and we had been in an endless cycle ever since."

Nora mumbled, trying to wrap her head around the information"I'm so sorry I'm sorry " Nora cried.

"Hey don't cry "Unsure what to do, he sat next to her "It not your fault I mean you didn't know you play with people lives."Seven could slap himself, that sound so bad "How could you have known? We lived in totally different 's it not your fault, it's mine".

"How are we supposed to win, I didn't know what I'm up against."She sniffed wiping her tears on her sleeves "This is nothing like the game. I betted my life, yours and everyone else. I'm still playing with your lives. How am I supposed to get magical hearts and happy endings? When I'm treating this like a game, cause it not. You here with me, your real" She felt a strange feeling in her throat, in the pit of her stomach.

"Then don't treat it like a game, treat it like it's the real world"The hacker place a hand on Nora's head, bringing it closer to his chest. It was weird from the hacker, she hid her face in his shirt "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He asked

"Yes, I lived by myself before you appear in my apartment "She wiping her tear on bottom of her shirt " Besides I'll call Letti" Her thumb hovers over the image of her sister on the phone screen.

"Nora?"The hacker knew this would be more difficult for her. Unlike him, he never had any control over his life. She was completely isolated from anything familiar from her old world. He would not be able to give her the supported she needed, he was rather limited.

"I cant' I forgot "Her voice stained placing Nora arm over her eyes "I'm fine really I am". The hacker placed something small and silver in Nora's hands. The familiar pendant dangle in her palm, as the hacker squeeze her hand saying "Nora I promised I will do everything I can to protect you".

It had been one week since Nora join the RFA. While Rika had been more than impressed with her work skills, Nora rarely logged in to the RFA chat. She devoted all her time to work. Seven was, in fact, more than worried about Nora mental state. He had seen her cry herself to sleep on the cameras, and yet he could do nothing. The hacker was swap with work and a with angry Vanderwood breathing down his back he was stuck.

It was late at night and Nora had a book in her hands until her phone buzzed off, she entered the chat.

 **Yoosung : YY**

 **Yoosung : TT**

 **Yoosung: Nora, Hey**

 **MC: Hey are you okay? Something wrong?**

 **Yoosung: I'm really depressed right now...**

 **Yoosung: LOLOL**

 **Yoosung: LOLOL**

 **Zen Has entered the Chatroom**

 **MC: Heya Zen**

 **ZEN : Hey, Nora! Were you still up? It's good that you're here, We hardly ever talk to what are you up too?**

 **MC: I was doing some nightly reading**

 **Yoosung: NO WAYYY!LOLOL!LOLOL**

 **ZEN:? You're not even saying hi to me? or let Nora finish**

 **MC: What about lolol?**

 **Yoosung :LOLOL's doing server maintenance! How can they do this to me ?! This is the time when all my guild members and I stretch our wings**

 **ZEN : Everyone else is sleeping right now. You and your members are just being selfish thinking that way.**

 **MC: Relax, I'm sure it will be over soon.**

 **Yoosung: I'm hoping T_T .It's miserable waiting**

 **ZEN: Dude. Stop being so sad. Did you eat dinner at all?**

 **Yoosung: Honey Buddha Chips=Dinner**

 **MC: That's not food. I understand though it a basic college diet. You still need to eat better though**

 **ZEN : Please eat proper meals**

 **Yoosung: Do you like to cook Nora?**

 **MC: Yes I love to cook**

 **Yoosung : Me too, proper meals get me through the day. But When I play LOLOL snack will just have to do**

 **ZEN :TskTsk If you keep eating like that you won't get any taller**

 **MC: It okay Yoosung you always be taller than me lol**

 **Yoosung : Wow Really? Why are we suddenly talking about height? I grew 2cm from last years. I'm still growing**

 **Zen :Tsk I bet you'll grow more if you eat better**

 **Yoosung: Do you deserve to say that? All you consume is water and alcohol and you're still tall lol**

 **MC: Zen do you want some ice for that burn.**

 **ZEN: Haha.I'm caught. Still, I'm healthy. I'm muscular, tall and good looking. Well, I'm more like a sculpture I suppose**

 **MC: Take a picture Zen it will last longer lol**

 **ZEN: That a great Idea Nora maybe I ask V**

 **Yoosung: How did you manage to talk about you now?**

 **ZEN: God made a mistake when creating me so I was already more than perfect by the time I was in middle school**

 **Yoosung: Don't give me advice when all you eat is alcohol and water. Show me first that you're eating proper meals!**

 **ZEN: Haha I don't have I'm an adult**

 **MC: Uh you guys?**

 **Yoosung: It's not appropriate**

 **ZEN: Alright I'll keep it G rated for you Yoosung**

 **Yoosung: I'm an adult.I'd like to hear what you think make a real adult**

 **ZEN :Haha You're a curious little boy aren't you?**

 **MC: Alright Knock it off boys.**

 **ZEN : Of course we shouldn't discuss this in front of a lady**

 **ZEN: Nora Do you work out?**

 **MC: I did a Zumba class with my sisters and a Taichi balance class**

 **Zen : Nice, I'm more of a treadmill and weight training guy myself. That way I can maintain my muscles**

 **Yoosung: I exercise my fingers**

 **ZEN: Really dude? You call that exercise!**

 **MC: It hard being in college, don't judge**

 **Yoosung: Nora understand my struggles**

 **ZEN: I'm logging off I'm going to practice some lines before hitting the sack**

 **MC: Night Zen. Good luck practicing**

 **Yoosung: I'm gonna wait until they're finished with maintenance ...The world LOLOL approaching**

 **ZEN : Yeah Yeah. God made a mistake when creating me, So I'm bound to shine regardless of what I do. Then I'll get going .Have sweet dreams Nora and thanks**

 **Yoosung: Maybe the server maintenance is done by now. I'm going to try singing in LOL Laterz Nora!**

 **MC: Night!Yoosung Good luck with your game!**

One week became two weeks and a half. Nora had been very busy getting ready for the RFA Christmas party, it seems all stressful. She had to write the email and call different people every day, it was strange adjusting to this new life.

"Hello, This is the RFA. Yes, Miss Rika is in a meeting I can a leave a message and make sure she calls you back" The pen touched the paper as Nora wrote the note down. It was around noon, time for a lunch break Nora went down to the cafeteria with her lunch.

"Mind if I join you?" Jaehee asked Nora who was sitting by herself. Out of all the RFA members beside Rika, Jaehee was the person she saw the most since they both work at the same building.

"Please have a seat"

"Did you eat ? How are you adjusting?"Jaehee asked, opening a can of coffee.

"Yes, I ate. I'm adjusting well, Sorry I haven't been on the chat much. I'm still sorta finding my footing"

Taking another drink of coffee Jaehee spoke"It understandable, I remember you mention you're a fan of Zen. I would like to point out it would not be wise for Zen to be in any relationship. His career is skyrocketing as you know "

"No worry. I'm not into Zen-like that. I have seen his music covers on the internet I haven't really been to his shows or anything" Something Nora had discovered that Zen had a youtube page filled with song covers and original pieces.

"His voice is fantastic. You have lived until you experience Zen performing on stage."Her face relaxed, Jaehee voice change "Currently Zen is rehearsing at the moment for a show name Fox and Whale waltz. I have been so excited, the day I found out. I couldn't focus on work. Tickets go on sale soon"

"Really that sound really cool, I would love to go and see it. Maybe we can go see it together "

"Go see Zen's Show with you? I would love that!I'd be grateful if you go see it with me!I've always watched his shows on my own so I had never that experience to talk with someone after the show. We could talk about Zen acting afterward while we still lost in the story. We could also talk about the shirtless scene, please don't take that the wrong way. I for one think we should enjoy all part of the show. It would be a disservice to the actor if we didn't look".

"I totally agree"

Jaehee Kang was not only a badass but a Fangirl "Oh! Even if you're not familiar with musicals there no need to worry! I will explain everything. It will be a fantastic show that will bring out the best in Zen "

"I can't wait, sound amazing "

"Just think about it make me feels relax, and it's making my heart soar" Nora smile as Jaehee rumble on and on. Listing to Jaehee talk made Nora miss her best friends Amber even more. The way they use to fangirl over things and talk all night about anime and movies. Nora hated to admit that she was homesick, she missed her old life. After lunch, Nora went back to work, trying to put all her emotions in the back of her mind.

 **_to be continued _**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you enjoy this story**

 **Thank Xiao123 for leaving a nice comment you really made my day**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddos!**

 **Chapter 4 Another chat**

"Nora" Rika cried out as she laid her head on the desk "The meeting was so long and I'm so hungry. After this phone call, I have another meeting. It hard running a business " her stomach growled.

"You forgot to eat again, didn't you?"Nora's fingers stop typing, giving her full attention to her boss

"I did!" Rika green eyes gaze out the window "I don't like eating without V, its feel like the sun went away" She paused for a moment.

"To be honest whenever he leaves on his business trips. I feel like he takes a part of my soul with him"Rika gentle smile dropped into a frown as she pressed a hand on the window glass" I said something weird didn't I".

"Nah it, not weird. You just miss him, it perfectly normal" Nora flapped her hands in the air, reassuring Rika.

"I wonder if he has eaten anything? I hope he fine"

"I think he will be more worried about you skipping meals, "Nora matter of a fact-ly said, "How about I go and get you something from the cafe? And you can eat it during the phone call. "

"Really you would do that for me ?! You right I have to be my one hundred percent for him"Rika smiled to herself, while Nora left for the cafeteria. It was less than one week before Christmas and the RFA annual Christmas party.

Nora wasn't really in the Christmas spirted this year. She was not used to being by herself especially during the holidays. Nora missed her family. Her father cooking the turkey, her mother and sisters making cooking. She missed her little brother Miguel trying to find his presents. These thoughts filled up her head while heading to the apartment. After making a nice meal, and relaxing on the chair she opened the chatroom.

MC has entered the chatroom

 **MC: Heya Yoosung'**

 **Yoosung: Hi Nora, that day is finally coming**

 **ZEN has entered the chatroom**

 **ZEN: Christmas doesn't change anything for me. I still won't have any free time that week**

 **MC: Me too that the day of the party. Work Work Work**

 **Yoosung: That so sad T_T**

 **ZEN: Why are you up so late?**

 **MC: LOLOL?**

 **ZEN: Probably! Dude GO TO BED!**

 **Yoosung: It, not LOLOL, I just have a lot on my mind**

 **MC: I know this, College blue?**

 **Yoosung: You're right**

Nora read and text back in the chatroom until her phone buzzed.

"Hey Nora, What up? I see you're talking more in the chatroom"Nora knew Seven voice, he sounds almost depressed

"Is everything all right? You sound awful.I'm guessing too much honey buddha chips and soda. I swear you going to get some kind of disease if you keep eating like that ."She teases trying to lighten up the mood, sticking her tongue at the camera that faces in her direction.

"I'm just. It's Christmas coming soon, it going to be pretty rough on you."Nora didn't say anything "I can see you look pretty awful yourself, tears and all" She stared at the camera hanging from the wall, listening to the hacker's voice.

"It okay that I'm like this. You probably wouldn't understand we grew up in a different environment but Christmas never really been my thing. You should try to cheer up okay?"

"How about we both try to cheer up? "She gave a weak smile while holding the phone on her shoulder"It's the holidays and neither one of us looking forward to it, but we both healthy and alive. I'm planning on baking some cookies for the RFA members for Christmas and that includes you too, but it a secret don't tell anyone. Maybe something good will happen this year. Who knows?"

"How are you like this? With everything that happened? Your positive attitude..."She chuckled at his response.

"I don't know. I guess some weird red-headed alien who crashed landed in my house last year sorta rub off on me or something.I'm trying to be more positive and open-minded, you know."

"Thank for trying to comfort me. You remind me of someone, you two have a similar vibe"

"Hmmm? Oh really?"She answered.

"yeah"

"It Vanderwood isn't it?"Nora couldn't help but crack a large grinned as Seven laughed his head off.

"No not Vanderwood haha. You see this person I wanted to be a strong person for him"Giving her full attention to him she listened."He made me live positively despite me being afraid all the time. I 'm really thankful for that"

"Hey, Luicel we are going to find him. I promised you "

"It is that obvious?" He said "You know you're the only person I can tell this too. Thanks for listening I should stop and go back to work. I sort I missed living with you Gah! I mean it was very peaceful in your home without Vanderwood breathing down my back you know!."

"Nah I don't believe it. I think what you miss besides having a free maid was a personal cook " She laughed.

"You caught me, Vanderwood cooking suck. It has no soul" She could imagine him smiling almost "Well I should go bye"

"Bye Bye Seven, please take care of yourself" She smiled to herself. Nora hated the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, or the way her heart feel after talking to him.

Was it always this way? She shook her head and tried to place those feeling in the back of her mind as she entered the chatroom again

 **To be continued maybe**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddos!**

 **Chapter 5 Christmas blue**

"You haven't tried to romance anyone and the first month is almost up" The hacker shook his head in disappointment, holding the phone next to his ear. While he typed with his free hand.

"You want me to romance them. Just No. How is that even going to work, there is no restart. What a polygamy relationship? Just No, No No No!"

"No?, You have to try to do something ?! Alright! Dam it Nora!" He clenched his teeth in frustration, gripping his hair with his free hand.

"Make them love me is not an answer. That not how a relationship works, A romantic relationship is not going their solve problems "

"Then do you have a better idea! Because then I would love to hear it!"Nearly screaming into the phone "Then what are you going to do?! You haven't done anything? or even tried?"

"Anything? I'm working and trying to think maybe we need something different. Something, not base on romance "Seven hear her sigh on the line "Maybe they're a different way to give them what they want instead of trying to seduce everyone. The whole idea makes me feel dirty"

"Dirty? Isn't that what you did when this was a game"

"Well this isn't a game anymore and we don't have a luxury of restarting "

"Gah! You want to take more risk! Then fine go ahead" With that Seven hung up. He laid back in his chair slowly spinning around, he hated the uncertain that plagued his life. Before in all the other timelines, he knew how things would play out but now he didn't know a thing. That Scared him, he couldn't predict what may happen or not.

 **Nora has entered the chatroom**

 **Zen has entered the chatroom**

 **ZEN: how the party coming along?**

 **MC: Oh good, A lot of things to get done**

 **ZEN: I'm too busy to go help. I have rehearsed on Christmas for the show. Sorry, I wish I could help.**

 **MC: It's okay. I remember Jaehee telling me about it, your show. we actually plan to go see it together**

 **ZEN: Really then I will practice even more so you could see me at my best. Don't worry I'm always prepared to work hard**

 **MC: Don't work yourself to death**

 **Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

 **ZEN: I'll do my best for sure**

 **Yoosung: Hey Nora, Hi Zen I can't believe tomorrow Christmas eve**

 **Yoosung: You'll think one day we could spend Christmas like everyone else**

 **ZEN: Like everyone else?**

 **MC: What do you mean?**

 **Yoosung: You're supposed to spend that day with that special someone**

 **ZEN: I'm trying to forget all that**

 **MC: Now I'm sorta depressed now**

 **ZEN: I'm dating my job, Jumin is dating his cat, Seven is a weirdo, Jaehee and Nora are married to paperwork, Yoosung you're dating your game. At least V has Rika.**

 **Yoosung: You're not concerned for me at all**

 **MC: As much as I would love to have a romantic partner I'm just too busy right now. Not to mention relationships are a lot of work. I just don't have the energy**

 **ZEN: Very true and with our adult life it only gets busier**

 **Yoosung: No don't say that! You are still young!**

 **707 has entered the chatroom**

 **707: I can hear the sound of a heart somewhere. Calling I need your help. It's a desperate sounding voice! Oh mortals, how may I assist you?**

 **MC: Hiya 707**

 **Zen: What do you mean by mortals?**

 **707: Jumin and Zen are princes, Nora is the fair yet delicate maiden. Myself, Yoosung and Jaehee are just the homosexuality supporting cast**

 **MC: I more than sure you stole that line from an anime**

 **Zen:707 is weird as usually**

 **Yoosung: It sounds familiar, wish we could all spend Christmas together it would seem less lonely**

 **MC: That sounds amazing**

 **ZEN: I would like that too**

 **707: Me too? You might get bored If you spent it with me**

 **MC: Yes I want to spend Christmas with you Luciel, you're my friend.**

 **707:do you rlly wan spnd it wit me? hm hahaha .Fairy tales things like giving present to kids, spending time with your family and having to put on a happy face. A world where you get everything you want that can only exist in a computer world**

 **ZEN: That makes no sense how can you be boring? Wow, you are so heartless. Geez it Christmas**

 **707: I just have low expectations**

 **Yoosung: Are you alright 707? You seem a bit pessimistic**

 **707 has left the chatroom**

 **ZEN: He just left**

 **Yoosung: Even Seven seem down**

 **MC: I know I wish I could help him**

It was a few days before Christmas Eve night Yoosung heard knocking in the distance. He was to focused on his game to actually pay attention but the knocking just wouldn't quit. Finally, when he got to the door no one was there. The only thing was a small gift box with a card.

Zen was at practice, late in the night it had been a long day of rehearses. Of it didn't help that half the crew and staff were gone for the performers in a frozen practice space for the night.

"Yo Zen someone drops this off for you " His co-actor give him the package that was wrapped in multi-colors Santa wrapping paper.

"Who was it ?!"

"One of your fans, I think " The man answered.

"You think ?" Zen tilts his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think you're popularity reach that far. It was some foreigner girl " His co-actor went on and on "Yeah I know right, she asked if I could give this to you. I was sorta impressed, to be honest, she spoke so well. I think she was American she even had a foreigner name too, Nora " Without any warning Zen took off, running out the door.

"Huh? I didn't think foreigners were his type"

"Nora?" She turned her head, catching a view of Zen in all his full glory.

"Zen? Eh? Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you while you were working." Nora made hand motion as she explained to zen "I was just dropping off Christmas presents, I'm so sorry"

"Nah, it fine you're cute getting all flustered, my appearance does that to people. Is it so nice to meet you in person "He smiled, as he shook her hand "Where are you heading? A lady shouldn't be herself this late at night"

"Oh I just had one more gift to drop off"

"I'll take you, I don't think the rest of the RFA members would ever forgive me if I let you traveled alone at night "With his rehearses coming moving to an end, Nora waited while the actor practices his lines with the rest of the staff. Nora had to admit it was different watching Zen perform than just reading the chatroom texts, the levels of depth he put in each character was amazing.

"You were amazing," Nora said, Zen walked her out to his motorcycle.

"Thank, So who the last gift for if you don't mind I ask"

"It's for Seven" Nora toyed with the silver cross the hung around her neck under her scarf.

"I see, you two are close, right?"His red eyes didn't move

"Eh? No, not really? We're are not that close, I think I sorta annoy him " Zen just randomly asked Nora who then began flapping her hands in defense, followed by a nervous laugh.

"Really because that seven's cross around your neck" Her face grows red, as he continues "He wouldn't just give that to anyone, trust me I know." Zen rubbed the back of his neck "It okay, you don't have to explain to me."

 _I promised I will do everything I can to protect you_

Those words echoed in the back of Nora mind, in truth she hadn't really thought much on it. It all happened so fast, and yet she never hardly ever removed the necklace.

"Nora?Sorry for prying I guess I'm just curious" She held the cross in her hand tightly, leaving an indent in her palm.

"I don't really understand what between me and Luciel" Zen just tilt his head with a concerned look "I don't know if I like because I like him or is it because I admire him. "

 _I don't know if I like Luicel because he is my favorite character or because of the person he is. I don't want to hurt him._ Nora looked up as she felt Zen place his hand on her head.

"Just take it slow, don't rush into this. When the time right everything will reveal itself and you will know what to do"

"Thanks! that good advice."

"Well if you have any romance problem or just questions you could just tell me? "He smiled with his thumb in his chest.

"Ha, you sorta remind me of my older sister Yoli" She smiled holding the gift bag closer to her chest.

"Eh? You mean Big Brother right?" They both laughed into the night.

 **to be continued maybe**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddos!**

 **Chapter 6 RFA Christmas party**

"Hey, Open up! While I'm being nice"Seven held the gift bag with one hand and answer the speaker with his free hand.

"Open the door I been standing here for at least half an hour" Vanderwood shouted into the machine "You still have to send me the source code"

"I already finished uploading it. You see the keypad on the right side of the gate. If you enter my car license plate, you'll get a card. If you break that in half, you'll find the microchip"Seven said.

"I'll be on my way then. Don't die from your Christmas allergy, it always around this time of you hide "Vanderwood sighed as he placed the chip in his pocket. He stops in midtrack hearing Seven voice from the intercom.

"Hey, Vanderwood how do you usually spend your Christmas?"

"Did you eat something weird? Holidays don't mean anything to us agents. Most of us are just trying to make a living Kid"

"Right? Vanderwood Christmas is just like another day to us agents"

"What do you mean? It like any other day? It's the day where we get a shit ton of work and useless information that was drowning in. Not to mention all the weird things like the black Santa virus and stuff"Seven could hear the frustration in Vanderwood voice "Are you okay?".

"I'm fine, don't worry," Seven said, as he watches the other agent through the camera. Holding the gift bag in his lap Seven held it close to his chest. The hacker didn't really expect Nora to actually get him anything. MC never got him anything so why would Nora? He mind went to a phone call they had only a few days earlier.

 _"Ahh, It's cold Hello? Gah!"Seven imagined that Nora pulled the phone away from her ear, as his phone fell toward the ground, he caught it with his body._

 _"Luciel?! Are you alright?"He heard the static on the line as she spoke"Is your phone Okay? Are you there!"._

 _"No don't tell me my screen is cracked! Ugh! It's fine. My hands were freezing and I dropped my phone. Lucky it hit my stomach and it bounces back up and I caught it. That what six packs are for haha"_

 _"You're not wearing any gloves, are you? It's freezing outside! You're going catch a cold"Nora scolded him._

 _"Yeah Yeah, I'm relishing the cold winter air but my face is freezing, I did forget gloves, also I don't own a scarf or cap. I bet my nose is red I feel like I will be able to pull a sleight"He heard Nora softy laughed._

 _"Be careful Santa Claus might get you"_

 _"Rupdoh the red nose red deer!Had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it you would lit it on fire! All the other reindeer used to run in fear. Poor old reindeer, he's alone hehehe" He sang"If Santa even try to tie me to his sleight I will just steal all the present and run away"_

 _"Run! Run Rupdoh! "_

 _"Honestly I just came out for some air. Hey Nora What did you do on Christmas as a child? I bet you were a good kid huh?"_

 _"I don't know if I was good. Every year my family and I would start preparing Christmas early by Thanksgiving the tree would be out. We would leave Milk and cookies out from Santa and sing Christmas carols." She paused for a moment "My sister and I would go to downtown and think of all the thing we would get for each other when we were old enough to afford it."Nora took another paused " Yoli, Letti and I would stay up all night Christmas Eve and talk about everything. From boy crushes to dream, place we wanted to go. It always seems so magical. Sorry for going on and on"_

 _"Sound like a very stereotypical Christmas on tv "The hacker Yawned "My fingers are going numb, I better crawl under a blanket. Don't stay up too night Good night!"_

 _"Night Seven"_

This was the first time he received anything for the holiday. Inside was a black knitted cap with cat ears, gloves, and a scarf. Followed by two glass bottles of doctor pepper, some cookies, and two special edition Christmas honey buddha chips. The RFA Christmas party would be starting soon, with nothing to do maybe he could go.

Rika was setting up the decoration, Nora helped out with the stage, while Jae-hee continued making calls after calls it was a busy day for the Ladies in the RFA. With V off on some trip, Zen working on his show and Seven working, it seems as half of the RFA members would not be able to make it to this event. It was amazing when brown hair Yoosung and Jumin arrived. The trust fund kid didn't help at all with the last minute problem that randomly pops up. The RFA party seems to be a disaster or rather doomed at the start. Especially last minute changes of music, stage and the missing Santa Claus. With Rika practically in tears and Jaehee stressed, with Yoosung trying to help it seems like the party would end with the stage being on fire at this point.

"What a pity? I guess it could be helped. I wonder what my next cat project should be "Jumin Han had a bored expression on his just had enough of the young corporate heir, she slapped her forehead with her free hand her other arm held a red Santa suit. Nora and Jumin were at the CR building gathering some last minute things.

"Jumin this party is going up in smoke if we don't find a Santa," She said walking passed a broom closet.

"What could we do about it? If a ship is doomed from the start, it cannot alter its course "Jumin said looking at his phone with pictures of his beloved cat.

"A ship? This real life, not some darn metaphor. Your friends, your assistants Rika and Jaehee need help, this party need help "The man just yawned and flick some dirt from his fingers as if he didn't care at all.

"Uno burro sabe mas que tu" Nora cursed "Que te la pique un pollo"

"Yelling at me in Spanish won't fix anything"He looked bored "If that is all I think I will return home and spend the day with Elizabeth" Nora phone buzzed, she took the call.

"No don't worry we will find someone? Yeah, Yoosung is too small."Nora said as she wanted to hit her head against the wall, she looked at Jumin with an idea in mind.

"Don't worry Jaehee, Tell Rika everything is okay we have a Santa and not to worry okay?"She dropped the call "Hey Jumin what size are you?".

"What does that have to do with anything?" he said nonchalantly, Nora opened the door of a broom closet and gesture Jumin to enter. With Jumin and Nora running the Santa booth, Rika was Hosting the party. While Jaehee with Yoosung directed behind the scenes, the party problems seem to have all vanished. The party was a success and with some last minutes arrivals, it was soon ending.

"Miss Kang" A voice from the staff called out, from Jaehee ear set, placing her two fingers on the device.

"Is something the matter? Please tell me everything is going according to plan".

"It's not a problem, but I've just received reports that a motorcycle has come through the event gates. He will be getting off in the front of the red carpet soon!"

"Wait...That motorbike belongs to Zen"Jaehee adjusted her glasses, trying to get a better view of the young upcoming star.

"I wasn't sure because of the helmet but that is Zen," Yoosung said, Jaehee face lit up as she struggles to find her phone "Camera where my phone?!".Jaehee froze Zen took off his helmet and walking toward them.

"He so handsome" She whispered.

"Jae-hee, Yoosung it good to see you" With a smile on his face, Jaehee stutter to say any words.

"Hey Zen!"She heard Yoosung said, Jaehee composes herself "Welcome Zen, but what about your rehearsal ?"

"Haha, I ditched it and snuck out. I wish V and Seven could be here. Anyway, where is the Jerk? And Nora?"

" Ah Mister Han is with Nora working at the Santa booth. All the children seem to love it, who knew he had a way with children"

"No way really?!"

"Yeah Nora and Jumin booth are one of the popular ones here today"

"I'm sorry I'm late"The three of them turn around.

"V," They said in unison.

"I made sure to check all our VIP guest entering the venue. I can't believe I missed you" Jaehee scrolled down the list on her tablet. V laughed, with a hand press to his lips "Haha, You didn't miss me. I hid among the crowd on purpose and snuck in. I didn't want to miss the fundraiser. Could you accept my donation please?"

"Of course"

"It's been a while Hyun? It's good to see everyone faces "The small group couldn't help but stand apart from the crowd "Thank you for all your work Jaehee and Yoosung!By the way where Jumin?and Nora I wanted to meet her"V turns to the stage as Rika continued to Host.

"Jumin at the Santa booth with Nora"

"Really? I have to see that" V was completely bewildered by Yoosung response.

"I'm so glad I came. I need a break, I been practicing nonstop" Zen said. It didn't take last for Jumin and Nora to join the rest of the RFA , Jumin in a red Santa suit and Nora dress as an elf the pair rather smug with themselves.

"He gave all the children presents, It was amazing. It felt like Santa Claus was really here "Nora couldn't help but smiled as she had a bounce in her walk.

"Haha, My father has always told me that we should give as much as we have I always keep that in mind and try to put it into action" Even Jumin smiled as he removed the fake bread "Zen You skipped out .not even with an ounce of shame".

"Goddammit, it How do you always manage to ruin my mood. Don't worry! I won't stay here long and I'll practice harder once I get back !"

V stood quietly as he watched the RFA members talked among themselves ."Come on, You come all this way don't fight. We're celebrating! Besides, what will Rika think!" He smiled at the sound of Yoosung voice.

I'm glad you showed up"Jumin nudge V shoulder.

"Our newest member, the trust fund kid, me suffering from all the rehearsals and now V who rarely show up for anything? Why does seven have to miss this ?"

"All of us in the RFA would have gathered if only seven came." Yoosung frowned.

"He said something weird on the messenger earlier something like he less than a dust particle "V Sighed as he listens to zen.

"Ironically I feel his presence more since he not here," Jae-hee said adjusting her glasses "Well he more than a dust particle that for sure "

"He probably has some bad memories associated with the day" Added Jumin.

"Yeah it not like him to be so depressed "

V raises an eyebrow, as he noticed Nora fidget with a silver cross around her neck "We're all so worried about him, I wish he would understand that" She whispers under her breath " He doesn't have to be alone "

"Oh what wrong with the screen? This wasn't planned" Jaehee pointed.

"Fireworks?"

"Seven !"Nora smiled as both of her hands touch her lips.

"How do you know Nora?" Yoosung asked.

"A-achew!"

"I don't think anyone else would make cats fireworks " She answered, as everyone phone rang with a text message that read.

It's me don't worry -707

"I wish Seven was here too. To see this with us !"

"You missed me, I can see that cutie Yoosung miss me! "

"Seven !" Everyone said in unison before anyone could react Seven lifted Nora and threw her in the air. He laughed spinning the poor girl around as if she was some kind of doll.

"Ugh! Pull me down now !" She hissed grabbing the side of his cheeks stretching them out "Nora that hurts!" Laughter could be heard all around.

"I suppose we can say that the whole RFA has gathered now" Rika came and join V side.

"Do you see that Seven?" Nora point now that her feet.

"See What?" His eyes shift around looking for whatever Nora was talking about.

"What is that ?!" She heard Yoosung voice.

"I don't see anything," Seven said.

Rika smiled watching the strange multi-colored dancing lights in the sky" Are you all familiar with the legend in this city ?" she asked.

"No?"

"What Legend?"

"The moment when something good happens, an orb of light appears in the one know what they are, but many believe those lights are pure happiness" Rika pointed out "Look like less and fewer people are able to see them. It's it said If you gather enough lights orbs. Anything you wish will come true"

Nora wondered were these the heart of the RFA and how many were she supposed to gather before the ended. After the Clean up of the party, all the RFA members went home. Nora was more than surprised when Seven offer to take her home.

"Today really is an exceptional day for me. I don't really do much for Christmas" Both of the hacker's hand remain on the sterling wheel.

"We're quite opposite I tend to do a lot for the holidays "

"Thanks for the gifts, Nora. I never really gotten anything on Christmas expect work "Nora didn't say anything as he drove "If I was scared, he would have been more afraid. Of course, this day terrified me. He thought it was because he was a bad child but that wasn't true at all. He was the nicest child but there was no Santa in the world we lived in. I would to, tell him that but I couldn't "Seven continued as his eyes swell up with tears "So one year I made him something out of strings and a couple of buttons I found I smuggled from her. He was so happy that day "

"Next year let's invited him and have a huge Christmas party. We could invite my family too and All the RFA " Nora placed her arm above her eyes. Seven took a quick glance at Nora hiding her tears from him "Let's get everyone tons of presents and food too " her voice cracked.

"Even when I'm in the darkness I can feel your warmth" He whispered, Seven parked the car. The Hacker pressed their foreheads together "Nora thank you for being with me, Happy Christmas".

 **To be continued maybe**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddos!**

 **Chapter 7 Saeyoung**

"Even when I'm in the darkness I can feel your warmth" The Hacker pressed his and Nora foreheads together "Nora thank you for being with me, Happy Christmas" as he passed out on Nora's shoulder.

"Eh? Seven!Luciel!"

That was yesterday Christmas day, today was the twenty-six of December. It had been a long night for Nora, the hacker passed out from a fever. It took her all night to bring his fever down to a normal temperature.

"Seven passed out? is he okay?!" Zen voice shouted from her phone.

"Shh! Not so loud Zen and yes he okay"

"You sound tried Nora, Did you eat?"

"Hehe yes, I did." A smile appeared on her face.

"I gotta go don't hesitate to call me if you need anything Nora"

"I will and good luck with practice " with that the call dropped, to pass the time Nora listen to some music while she cleaned the apartment. With a broom in one hand and a damp rag in another, she worked on the baseboards and floor. Nora headphones were on full blast.

 _"We'll manage we will be fine, We're going to be okay, I have to protect them, I'll be okay on my own, " The red hair woman said laying on her side looking at the two sleeping children."It would be soo much easier without them, "_

 _"I can't they are my children. My beloved children" She sat up, her arms covering her ear with long red locks that hid her face "That's crazy! That's Crazy! But if they weren't here hahaha "She hovered over her eldest child with her hands around his neck. His golden eyes fluttered as he begged for air._

 _"Saeyoung! Saeyoung" the weaker child cried prying in their mother arms, trying to get release her tight grip._

 _"I shouldn't have given birth to you!" She hissed, the mother voice became soft as tears ran down her face "I-I should have never given birth to you".Her hand let go of the child's neck "What have I done?! Please forgive me Saeyoung Saeyoung?" Mother Choi held the coughing child close to her, he called out to her._

 _What was that ?!_ Groggy and confused he sat up, with slices of potatoes falling from on his lap. Nora was sleeping on a chair next to his bed, snoring ever so softly with her head leaning against the bed frame. The woman woke up to the sound of the hacker calling her name.

"Oh you're awake" She wiped the drool on her selves followed by a yawn.

"What happens?"Followed by a sneeze, the hacker couldn't smell anything and his hearing sound a bit muffled. Seven throats felt scratchy and his face feels warm.

"You while driving me home and passed out in the car" Nora smirked "I had to get one of my neighbor to carry you inside. Don't worry you're cars is fine. It's in the parking garage" With Nora hand touching his forehead, Luciel relished the cold sensation of her fingers. The hacker couldn't remember a time when he was sick, Saeren was always sick though.

Before he could say anything, Nora stuffed a thermometer, it made a beeping sound.

"Your fever came down but you're still pretty warm" Nora held the instrument up to her face, her nose crinkled.

"I'm fine" The Hacker coughed with his voice change volume.

"No, your not"

"I have to go, Vanderwood would kill me if I went missing ." He said trying, to get out of the bed. With one misstep he fell, Nora caught the hacker from smacking right into the ground. Nora helped Luciel back to the bed, sneezing and sniffing he looked dazed.

"I can't, I have to leave, I can't put you in danger too. If Vanderwood finds out" Nora didn't let him finished.

"You are sick! How are you supposed to do your job if you keep barely stand up? You are no use to Vanderwood if you are unconscious. You do realize that, don't you?" Nora removed the dried potatoes slices from the blankets.

"What are the potatoes for?" His eyes looked at the small Christmas tree with gifts, for Nora family he assumed. She would never state out loud how badly she missed them, he knew there always a small of her thinking about her home.

"It's an old home remedy, Potatoes are great for reducing fevers, " Nora said, replacing the dried vegetable for a fresh batch. He felt the coolness from the veggie on his forehead, while Nora leaned over him. Seven inhaled the hacker's face turned red, her chest just a centimeter or two away.

"3.14159265358979323846264338327950" Nervous Seven began reciting the number of Pi "105820974944592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086"

"Uh, Luciel? hmm, Why did I have to like such a weirdo" Nora placed a potato slice on his forehead.

"Nora, Did you say something ?" With a spoon full of cough syrup Nora stuffed in his mouth forcing the hacker to sallow.

"Not a word, I didn't say anything,"

"Are you trying to kill me?"He asked coughing and wheezing "Wait?what are you doing!?" Seven faces flushed while Nora unbuttons his shirt a little, revealing his skin.

"Luciel it just Vaporú. You know Vick Vaporub to help you breathe. Geez, relax! You act if I am going to bite you or something".

Seven Zero Seven didn't say anything. It took about about a week and a half before the hacker could truly get out of bed without help. It was around nine at night, starving since Nora had Seven him on a strict soup and light food diet he scarfed down the meal.

With half-bitten noodles on his face and some of the food scattered on the coffee table top, Nora scolded him "Eat it, don't inhale it ".

"I can't help it, you were starving me, Nora."

"You puke all over the bathroom! In chucks! Everywhere !" The two sat on the couch.

"I was sick, could you blame me " Reaching for a napkin Luciel wiped his face as if he was a gentleman Seven patted his face.

"Nora?"

"Can you say my name "

"Seven Zero Seven" The hacker shook his head "Luciel ?" She answered, biting her lips.

"Saeyoung?"

"can you say it louder?" She just raises an eyebrow "out loud?!"

"Vampire?"

"W-Wha?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it "she laughed for a moment, Nora voice became serious "Why do you want me to call you Saeyoung all of a sudden?"

"Why didn't you call me Saeyoung before?"He asked.

"I never felt like I had permission. I knew who you were but it was like I didn't know the real you. I only know the version I saw. I guess sometimes our reality is different than the expectation we had or have. I don't know. Also, we weren't friends before " With two finger she moves the red frame onto the bridge of her nose "It not as you call me by my real name either" She stuck out her tongue and crossed Nora's arms.

"You hate your real name" He replied "Elenora, I think it a very cute "

"No, it's not. Ugh, I hate it. It sounds like a witches name "

"Hey What's does Elenora means anyway?"

"Elenora means Light of God, my middle name Selena means moon. My dad uses to tell he name that way so my name would mean light of the moon. That I was the moonlight that shined in the darker hour of the night. Silly right ?."

Nora was taken back as Seven lean his head on her lap. Rolling her eyes, Nora's fingers ran through his hair " Would it kill you to brush your hair once in a while?" Her hand reaches for the small object on the coffee table. With his eyes close, Luciel felt Nora using a comb and fixing his hair.

"Hey so um...What does Saeyoung mean?"

"In Korean, it varies from eternal bird to a powerful hero depending on the writing forum you choose. In English, I have been told it means gift of God"

"Saeyoung, I like. I like the way it rolls off the tongue Sae-young," She repeated his name a few more times.

"Heya Nora I have a favor, would you call me Saeyoung "Nora removed her hands from his head " You don't have too. It just nice hearing someone call me by my real name one in a while. Also, I think we're more than friends "

"Sure only on one condition, you can call me Elenora once in a while... Wait how are we more than friends? "

"We are best friends " Nora saw the smug smile on his face staring back at her.

Nora laughed " Best friends huh? Just don't tell Amber "

 **to be continued maybe**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddos!**

 **Chapter 8 Zen breaks a leg**

The show went on. As the crowd cheered for the performers. Jae-hee and Nora watched as Zen fell back and forth on stage. Zen role had been changed and reduce to a side name Bert, who was rather a clumsy character always tripping on his self. The show was a hit.

"Zen was so amazing" Jae-hee cling to the bag of merch she bought. From a poster, coaster, and DVDs the pair walked out to the meet and greet. The meet and greet consisted of all the actors and actress on the stages.

"Jae-hee, Nora" Zen he waved from the table as Nora throw her hand in the air. Jae-hee blush, while she held the plastic bag close to her chest. Before Nora could make her way to say hi to Zen. Jaehee grabs Nora sleeve. It was a brief greeting, Nora did most of the talking with Zen. While Jaehee just smiled and spoke politely. The strange light float around Zen and Jaehee, flicking like fireflies, trying to not get distracted Nora carried on with the conversation. After that Jaehee was rather quiet, the rest of the night. A few days later Nora stares at the text. She sat on her bed surround by piles of books, snapping her fingers on the phone screen.

 **707, Jaehee Kang, Mc have entered the chat**

 **MC: Jaehee are you still at work?**

 **Jaehee: Hello Nora. No, I bought my work home with me. I would have felt much better if it weren't for the cat.**

 **707: I can feel Jaehee's frustration**

 **Jaehee: Currently I am not happy because of the cat**

 **707: Gimme the cat**

 **MC: You want her to get fired?** **Don't you?**

 **Jaehee: I agree**

 **707: It's not like I'm going to kill elly!**

 **MC: Quit it you, sadist!**

 **707: I don't know what that word means. I'm sweet and innocent ...**

 **Jaehee:...I can never trust you, seven. The day I give you the cat will be the last day I go to work.**

 **707: Free from the cat and free from the company. Kill two birds with one stone**

 **MC: Do you want Jae-hee to become homeless?**

 **Jaehee: Nora is right I'll become homeless securing my freedom. Wish it could be that easy Seven. We live in a capitalistic world.**

 **MC: We're all slave to money ...**

 **707: A visual novel gives you at least two option, being a slave to money only gives you one**

 **MC: You don't have to break the fourth wall anymore...** **Not an otome game anymore you goof...**

 **707: Ohhhh? Sorry habit... Old habits die hard**

 **Jaehee: I don't know what you two are talking about, but on days like this it's very difficult. It reminds me how sad reality is...**

 **707: We are slaves of money, grades don't buy happiness. No, that no it. You can't buy money with happiness ... Nora help me ?!**

 **MC: You can't buy happiness I think it what you're trying to say.**

 **707: yes thank you ... thou I wish I could trade happiness with money. So I can buy a new car and I will get super happy.**

 **MC: I think Seven lost his point... I think what he trying to say is make yourself happy, enjoy life**

 **Jaehee: I understand. I wish it was that easy. There are things I must give up or take on. Because I'm a career woman**

 **707: Anyway people should pursue happiness. We have a right to be happy Ya that's what I mean...is what I wanted to say, Don't give up Jaehee**

 **707 has left the chat**

 **Jaehee: I didn't know he cared.**

 **MC: He does ...** **In his own ways yes...**

 **Jaehee: Nora I had fun talking to you ... Thank you bye.**

 **Jaehee Kang has left the chat**

The phone buzz again, later that evening Nora pulled out her phone. And smiled it was another chat, with a yawn she opens the icon.

 **Yoosung, Zen and MC have entered the chat**

 **Yoosung: Another round of lolol has ended**

 **MC: And the Champion has** **to RL**

 **Yoosung: Yup, I was just crying out in happiness of my victory. Eww, I'm sweating so much...**

 **Zen: Wow you totally saved the world. Now go find a new mission in life**

 **Yoosung: Zen and Nora Lolol is my destiny, it, not a game it is life**

 **MC: No game No life ... I see...**

 **Zen: Oh alright ... Rip Yoosung love life. Dude stop gaming and go on dates. While you're still young. You have a purpose, a life to live**

 **MC: I'm with Zen on this. It doesn't have to be dating but a hobby or club. Meet new people**

 **Yoosung: Oh I guess I forget? I thought I told you guys I gave up on dating. Now I'm just like you guys. Well, maybe Nora and Jaehee have a shot to find someone...**

 **MC: What's is that suppose to mean?**

 **Yoosung: Well We're guys. Women's usually marry earlier than us menfolk**

 **Zen: You talk as if you're an old man...**

 **Yoosung: Although I am a gaming addicted. I know how the world works. Thank you very much**

 **MC:** **surprisingly**

 **MC: Also You admit your gaming addicted**

 **Zen: I guess us in the RFA expect for those lovebirds rika and V. Are missing out on dating.**

 **Yoosung: I do worry about Jaehee. She is older than most of us. She wasting time working for Jumin 24 hours seven day a week.**

 **Zen: Yeah Jaehee needs to find someone faster than all of us.**

 **MC: What are you'll exactly saying?**

 **Yoosung: Nora, Jaehee is an older woman.**

 **MC: Are you suggesting just because Jaehee is older, she won't have any luck finding. You sound just like my Mom she is always saying"** **you look old mija you should get married" you know that a pretty old fashion way of thinking. Jaehee is an amazing woman** **, who need no man**

 **Zen: OMG! You're right. I am sorry.**

 **Yoosung: I didn't mean it like that ... It just the thing Seven Mention earlier about finding our own happiness I agree with. But the only thing that really makes Jaehee happy is Zen DVDs and she can't watch those forever. A date would be nice for her**

 **Zen: A date would be nice or a friend to talk too. Question?**

 **MC: What the question?**

 **Zen: Jaehee watches my musical and performances? Are they really that good? I know my face is a great experience but there are a lot of other shows and acts that are pretty profound.**

 **Yoosung: Jaehee is a huge fan of yours**

 **Zen: You're kidding? Jaehee my fan? A career woman?**

 **MC: OMG really? She doesn't even try to hide or denies it .She loves** **your musical. I do too they are amazing...**

 **Yoosung: It is so Obvious! She's a fangirl**

 **Zen: OMG... I didn't realize ..,.Jaehee's such an intelligent,** **diligent person. I just thought she like musical**

 **Yoosung: Nope. She's a huge fangirl. She really likes you Zen, I'm so shocked that you didn't know. She always praises you on your performances here. She not one of those crazy fans who scream their lungs out**

 **MC: Jaehee does like musicals in general. But Jaehee does really love your musicals and She really respects you too.**

 **Yoosung: Hey Zen what do you think about Jaehee?**

 **Zen:...?**

 **Zen: I hope I don't sound rude but I haven't really thought on Jaehee much thought than a fellow RFA member. She is very attractive. To answer Yoosung question and to explain my self, I don't really care for looks.** **She has a good career, stable job, smart and seems to be good at everything.** **I think Jaehee is beautiful.** **I don't have a stable job, my popularity makes it easy for me to get a bit narcissistic. Jaehee is just so much more put together then I am.** **Yoosung why are you asking me this?**

 **Yoosung: haha you admit it you're narcissistic, Curious I guess? What do you think about having a woman like Jaehee as your girlfriend?**

 **MC: Yoosung! What are you saying?**

 **Zen: I...**

 **Zen: You totally threw me off. I never thought really thought about that lol**

 **Yoosung: But What if? hmmm?**

 **MC: Yoosung! Stop pressing Zen and embarrassing Jaehee! Enough is enough!**

 **Zen: Thank you, Nora it's okay. Yoosung to answer your question, Jaehee is a great person. But she would need someone to provide for her and I would not be able to do that. Also, I have never had thought of Jaehee in that way. But when I see that cat-loving jerk treat her that way it does make my blood boil. Jaehee is an amazing person,** **and she deserves better.**

 **Yoosung: I have to go, time for another round of lolol**

 **Zen: How did we end up talking about this?**

 **MC: I have no idea**

 **Zen: I'll get going**

 **Mc: bye Zen**

Jaehee fingertip scrolled the previous chatroom entry. She bites her lip, no she wasn't disappointed or even surprise for Zen response. Yet something ached in her stomach because maybe they were a small piece that wanted Zen to at least think of her as a friend. Of course, she knew that was never going to happen, Zen would always be out of reach for her. In some way, he felt like a star in space he was something she could admire from afar but could never touch.

It was late in the afternoon and after work. Zen and Nora had decided to meet up, Zen was planning to show her some of the local shop and sights in town. She knocked on the door as she hears his voice "Thank you ! I was just about to call 911 only my phone is on the table."

"Zen What happens? And how can I help ?"

"Spare key under the matt"He groans," I think I hurt my ankle. I think it just a sprain but it hurt so bad "Nora didn't waste any time running over to Zen on the floor. checking his ankle

"It's Swollen ", she pulled up his pant leg.

" Yeah but it just a sprain, noo biggie I have a killer recovery rate" He tried to get up, and screamed "It's hurt so bad "

" Zen relax , please don't freak out... Your ankle is broken " He looked at almost dumbfounded " How can you tell?"

"I'm a nurse, so I know a broken bone when I see one" Nora wasted no time in making a homemade splint and calling 911. The picture of Zen in the ER only made Jaehee panic even more. At least Nora was with him but still, Her finger flew to the chat app on her phone. Ignoring the stacks of papers, books on her desk.

 **Jaehee,707 entered the chat**

 **Jaehee Kang: Zen has an injury?!**

 **707: What?**

 **Mc has entered chat**

 **MC: He fine Jaehee, really he might not be able to answer right now because he getting some x-rays done.**

 **707: If Zen with Nora, he is fine. Nora is a nurse,** **A train professional...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Thank you, Nora, for taking care of him. He probably worked himself too hard.**

 **707: Zen will be fine he heals like a beast. Rember last time he broke his arm, he was good as new the next day. And plus he never had a cold. He always got better in 1-3 days. O_O**

 **Jaehee Kang: I know how well Zen recovers but that does not mean we could relax .What if it serious this time?**

 **MC: Jaehee he'll be fine I will keep you update, I promised please relax**

 **Jaehee Kang: Sorry for getting too agitated right now. Maybe I should contact the hospital.**

 **707: Hmm... I won't stop you but do you have too really? Zen is the type to take care of himself, I bet Nora had to drag his butt to the hospital.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Am I making too much of a fuss? To be honest I am worried.**

 **707: Zen probably pretend to be okay on the outside but he might actually wish for someone to visit his room at the hospital**

 **JaeheeKang: I must go and visit the hospital right away. Is that what you thought I would say? Why are your words changing?**

 **MC: Luciel Quit messing with Jaehee head**

 **707: Nora you no fun. Sorry. Thou aren't you still at work**

 **Jaehee Kang: I should go back now, I was only here because I was worried.**

 **MC: Don't worry I will keep you updated.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Thank you**

 **707: I gotta get, txt you later**

 **MC: Bye guys**

 **Jaehee Kang has left the chat**

 **707 has left the chat**

 **MC has left the chat**

 **Yoosung has entered chat**

 **Yoosung: Zen Got hurt !?**

 **Yoosung: What do we do?**

 **Yoosung: Guys**

 **Yoosung: where did everyone goo** **!**

Zen was discharged. After the long night at the hospital and helping Zen, Nora went home straight to bed. It didn't help Jaehee text her every five minutes.

" Jaehee what do you want ?!" She opened her RFA chatroom app.

 **Jaehee, Nora has entered the chat**

 **Jaehee: Nora are you still up?**

 **Jaehee: Nora?**

 **MC: Yes, Zen is fine he back safe in his home.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes I know I just want to see how you were doing? How was your day?**

 **MC: It was fine, expect Zen getting hurt. Zen was practicing for his show and tripped and fell, he works too hard**..

 **Jaehee Kang: I wish I could help him.**

 **MC: Do you like Zen? Sorry for asking?**

 **Jaehee Kang: It not like I don't like him. Zen is my inspiration. I see him on stage it makes me want to be a better person. I hope he gets better soon.** **It not like I only care about Zen but all of the RFA. This is the closest thing I have to a family**

 **707 has entered the chat**

 **707: I think you should go visit Zen**

 **MC: Heya 707 ... Buring that midnight oil I see. I agree Jaehee you should goo.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Thank you for your support but...**

 **MC: Just go visit him.. and I will come with you Jaehee**

 **Jaehee Kang: But two-women going might seem a bit inappropriate**

 **707: Inappropriate? Really? lolol ur not. Imagining weird things r u? lolol**

 **Jaehee: I did not. I did not I was only considering social customs**

 **MC: Just forget the social customs norm and just go with me...**

 **707: Just goooooooooooo. And it not as if u'll be alone with Zen. Nora is there**

 **MC: Jaehee just comes with me**

 **707: A dramatic romantic comedy between a Fan and a celebrity**

 **MC: Jaehee don't pay attention to the hacker between the screen but you should come with me**

 **Jaehee: I think I will take you up on the offer Nora**

Jaehee couldn't sleep. She staring at the clock reading four o clock am. She was worried about Zen, it was silly really. She rolled over to the left side of her bed, her mother face smiled back at her. Jaehee grabbed the photo and held it to her chest. Her eyes lids heavy she fell into a deep sleep.

 _"She will needs rest after the surgery. Even family member are not allowed to visit " The nurse held Jaehee, preventing the young girl from running after the patient who was just wheel to the operating room._

 _"When can I see my mom ?" She struggled in the nurse grip_

 _"Sweetie she must be stabilized first. if something happens I will talk your father_ "

 _" No, you don't understand. He- He no longer here " Jaehee voice broke with a sob._

 _"Oh.. Cheer up Sweetie everything will be fine. Car accidents injuries like these are common. The surgeon is one of the best",she in good hands" The nurse hugged the child who started crying even more._

 _" Please call me when I can visit my mom. Thank you please take good care of her "_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...

Please review thank you

Get Comfy

Sit back

Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's

 **Chapter 9 Hacker !**

 **"** Hey Mika" Rika sat on the hospital bed, she held the woman lifeless hand.

"You Know Mika I been having dreams lately of another life. Not really of another life, but these memories kept coming back. In these dreams, I have done terrible things, horrible things." Rika spoke to the body, clenching Mika's hand.

V waited for his beloved, outside in the hallway. Every afternoon after four Rika would visit a woman called Mika. Mika was one of Rika oldest friends, they know each other since childhood. Yet V had never spoken to Mika or even heard the woman speak. It had been three years the woman was in a coma and yet Rika always spends her free time speaking, chatting with her.

"I'm ready V" With a bright smile on her face, Rika trotted beside V.

 **MC, Jumin Han, And Jaehee Kang have entered the chat**

 **MC: Did you have lunch yet?**

 **Jumin Han: I had Japanese food during my meeting**

 **Jaehee Kang: I did not eat yet**

 **Jumin Han: I'll have something delivered for you**

 **Jaehee Kang: thank you so much**

 **Jumin Han: I'm a bit worried about Zen, getting injured because of practicing too hard. So unprofessional.**

 **MC: Jaehee and I are planning to visit Zen later today**

 **Jumin Han: I would like to be generous and let you go but something came up Today is the company meeting to look overpotentials franchises. My father wants me to deal with. Another department was responsible for it, but they must have screwed up because my father gives it to me.**

 **MC: But Aren't working on that cherry farm thing too?**

 **Jaehee Kang: He got you on a chain**

 **Jumin Han: Basically yes. He left the project to me and left on a business trip to Hawaii. I'm sure he just going out with his new girlfriend**

 **Jaehee Kang: Your schedule is full until next month ...**

 **MC: Yikes I'm worried how you two will manage to do all that work**

 **Jumin Han: I'm worried too, but I have no choice**

Seven heard the buzzing of the chat from his phone.

"LaLaLa ... Nyon cats and the cats, cats are banana cats Lalala. 76 emails from hacker chasing hackers "707 Laughed "Hahaha they must really love me so much to still be after me " His eyes wide "huh?" It was early in the morning, the sun had not even risen yet, Seven was still working.

"What is this? What ?!" His finger typed on the keyboard "Different data" Almost as if an error sound when off in his head "No no. No way. Hacker " Almost like if he was in a trance "Mint eye... two days ago"

Rubbing his temple " Should I tell V? Ugh !"

He grabbed his phone "Hello V? Oh hey, Rika is V around?"

"Thank you " He took a sip of the carbon drink in front of him "Hey V I think we been hacked, by some group called mint eye " Seven bite his lip as V responded.

"What is it ?"I don't know V it looks like some company for homemade scent bathes, oils. Out in the boonies, somewhere . I'm looking at their office..."

"Give me the location" V growled, Seven was almost taken back by V reaction.

"Huh? Yeah, no problem ... I'll send it to your phone"

"You have the phone number to their office " V voice became more aggressive " Call them now, Tell them to meet with me" Seven hear Rika in the background asking V what was wrong.

"V do you know them?"

"Just call them. Tell them I want to meet with them now Luciel! Please don't ask question "

"Yes Boss" Seven shook his head, he had seen this play out so many times expect Rika was the one who was the leader of Mint eye "V what are you hiding ?" he whispered to himself. After doing V bidding without hesitation, the hacker grabbed his laptop, his equipment with two larger duffle bags on his shoulder he ran out the door.

"Seven? !" Nora looked confused as she enters the apartment "Why are you here? Also, why are you in drag?".

"I thought you would be home later, but to be honest, I'm glad your home now. Didn't you have that thing with Jaehee tonight to visit Zen ?" The hacker sat on the floor surround by computers and machines.

" We had to cancel ... It's was in the chat. Saeyoung what going on?! You come to my house uninvited and in a maid outfits with curls? "Nora's arm crossed just about above her waist.

"The RFA has been hacked "

"What ? how ?!"As if a light bulb appears Nora whispers the name, the Name that haunts Seven dreams, the name that belongs to the lost ones, the child that seven had cursed. Biting his lips, the Hacker threw himself back in the chair.

"That not the worst part " The pain sits on his face, bring his golden eyes to a dull color. A ball of fear was in his throat "V is involved"

" Shit! Shit!" Nora muttered the words, both of her hand move to her lips.

"It's mint eye, Nora! Mint Eye!"

 **To be continued**


End file.
